


Changes in the Weather

by Avaari



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: for the two friends who loved each other to the end of all they knew. a pricefield fanmix for life is strange





	Changes in the Weather

 

**CHANGES IN THE WEATHER:**  for the two friends who loved each other to the end of all they knew. a pricefield fanmix for life is strange

> **I.** _great big sea_  - HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN A LONG TIME |  **II.** _the lumineers_  - FLOWERS IN YOUR HAIR |  **III.** _imagine dragons_  - POLAROID |  **IV.** _great big sea_  - FAST AS I CAN |  **V.** _halsey_  - ROMAN HOLIDAY |  **VI.** _american authors_  - LOVE |  **VII.** _carrie underwood_  - THIS TIME |  **VIII.** _gotye_  - SAVE ME |  **IX.** _tegan and sara_  - I WAS A FOOL |  **X.** _of monsters and men_  - THOUSAND EYES |  **XI.** _alanis morissette_  - TORCH |  **XII.** _florence + the machine_  - ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO

* * *

 

resources: screencaps by [Evelyn Cole](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F&t=N2ZkYThlZWZhZmZkMWYzMGI1MzM4OGMzOGQ1NTI5NjY2OTQwNzczMSxsSlowUkxBUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145058868920%2Fchangesintheweather&m=0) [[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F17990233942%2Fin%2Falbum-72157653303618061%2F&t=MzVkYjI5ZDYwYTExOGE5MGVmM2E0MDYyYzM5YmViZmNhMzlmN2NkYyxsSlowUkxBUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145058868920%2Fchangesintheweather&m=0)][[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F16971694322%2Fin%2Falbum-72157651232216780%2F&t=YjBkZTRjZjM0OWQ2OTVkMWE1YWI0ZjA0MWFkZDE2MmQ4ODA3OTlkMyxsSlowUkxBUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145058868920%2Fchangesintheweather&m=0)][[x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2F131154486%40N04%2F16947075046%2Fin%2Falbum-72157651232216780%2F&t=Mzg1YWYyNzVlNDg4NmExZjNiYTdkNTU0NzY2NDVjNTA2NTYxNzdmZCxsSlowUkxBUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145058868920%2Fchangesintheweather&m=0)]


End file.
